


Literally Just A Script For Oumota Gettin’ It On

by sillyspoon11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged Up, College AU, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lowkey just a script for a sickeningly adorable hentai that will never be animated, vr au
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyspoon11037/pseuds/sillyspoon11037
Summary: *moans*
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Literally Just A Script For Oumota Gettin’ It On

**Author's Note:**

> i made this for fun, don’t laugh at meeee :((

君様は僕の世界。

んっ〜

君様は空のどの星よりも輝いて。

んっ、ふーんっ〜

君様に比較して、太陽は炎にすぎません。

あっ〜

この月明で、天使のように見えます。

あっ、くっ〜

僕の天使。美しいな、天衣無縫な天使。

うへっ、んっ〜

君様を世界に引き換えません。

か、しかしーあっ〜！そ、うへっ、そこなですね！

君様は宇宙で何よりも価値があります。

ぼ、僕、うへっ〜！

君様は僕のすべてですよ。

あっ、あっ、くっ〜！

君様なしでは生きられない。

くっ〜！

もう、君様なしで僕が誰なのかさえ知りません。

あっ、もっと、んっ〜！

とても可愛いですよ、へっ。

あっ、あっ、あっ〜！

君様はだけの。。。

んっ〜！

僕の大親友、

あっ〜！

僕の希望、

あっ〜！

僕の未来、

あっ、あっ、あっ〜！

僕の命、

あっ、あっ〜！

僕の愛。

んっ、あっ〜！か、かいちゃん！

僕の心、僕の魂、僕の身体は君様のものです、きっちゃん．

うへっ〜！か、かいちゃん！かいちゃん、ほとんどそこで〜！

あっ、僕も、きっちゃん！

うへっ、うん〜！

僕は君様のものです、きっちゃん。

はっ、はっ、あっ〜！かいちゃん、かいちゃん、さしったりだ、あっ！

あっ、くそ、くそ、きっちゃん！きっちゃん！美しいですよ、あっ〜！

とてもいっぱいです。暑いの、いっぱいの、すごいの〜

愛してるよ、きっちゃん。僕の生よりも愛してるよ！

かいちゃん。。。愛してるよ。

おやすみなさい、僕の天使。

ねえ、やめて、バカちゃん！アハハ！

**Author's Note:**

> god help us all.


End file.
